Karaoke can Lead to Strange Things
by Demon Girl17
Summary: Another karaoke fic...I know... but please R&R I am no good with summaries. Ok new song for chap5 because the old one didn't seem right. COMPLETE
1. Drunk Monk

Hi everybody! Demon Girl here with yet another fic. I know I still have to finish Getting Through with Love, but I had this idea come to me for awhile now, and I just had to write it down. So I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. nor do I own the song "Captain" by Dave Matthews Band. I own NOTHING!  
  
~ ~ are for thoughts  
  
~* *~ are for song lyrics  
  
Karaoke can Lead to Strange Things Chapter 1: Sake  
  
Alcohol.  
  
The smell filled the hut and even a human with a cold could smell it.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all stared at the drunk and merry monk that was chugging a bottle of sake. His face was red and his breath was nasty. Inuyasha and Shippo covered their noses and gagged from the musty scent.  
  
"Eh heh heh..so much for karaoke tonight." Kagome sighed. Sango and Shippo looked at her oddly.  
  
"Ka-re-o-key?" Shippo asked while plopping down in her lap. Sango looked from the little kitsune and then to Kagome.  
  
"It's a form of entertainment. See you pick a song, and then music plays out of this." Kagome said pulling a black box out of her pack. Shippo poked it and music started coming out. Inuyasha and Shippo winced and covered their ears from the shear volume of the noise. Kagome quickly turned down the volume and then turned the machine off.  
  
"Yeah, I was hoping that you guys could try it out, but we won't be able to with- eh?" Kagome looked as Miroku waddled up and grabbed the microphone and the songbook.  
  
"How does this *hiccup * work Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked flipping through the book. He looked at a song and grinned in his own perverted way. Sango and Kagome backed away and he just read the song lyrics.  
  
"Uh... just tell me the number that is on that page. I'll put it in and then when the music starts, you sing the words that appear on that small screen into this." Kagome said pointing from the screen to the microphone.  
  
Miroku nodded and looked at the number. "34" he told her and he put the book down. Kagome put in the number and a slow but steady beat poured out of the machine. Everyone sat back as Miroku started to sing.  
  
~* Crazy as I may,  
  
Make my way through this world,  
  
Oh, it's for no one but me to say,  
  
What direction I should turn in now.  
  
Cause I am the captain of this ship,  
  
curious hands and fingertips,  
  
But day after day how I long for you my love,  
  
How I long  
  
Strange, but it seems,  
  
There's mutiny brewing inside of me now.  
  
But I don't want your pity,  
  
Just the promise that you'll, stay with me tonight.  
  
Now I am the captain of this ship,  
  
Curious hands and fingertips.  
  
Day after day how I long for you, like crazy.  
  
Oh, our love - how you do me  
  
oh my love - come now lets go again  
  
oh our love - everything  
  
oh won't you play with me again got all night,  
  
Same old Song  
  
won't you come stay all my life  
  
after all  
  
Oh how could I even try to fight,  
  
after falling into your arms?  
  
Oh mesmerized by your smile,  
  
the way it lights up under your eyes,  
  
Oh how could I even try,  
  
Love won't you stay with me?  
  
The same old song,  
  
Won't you come dance with me my love,  
  
After all? ~*  
  
Everyone stared in shock at the drunken monk before them. Sango had a dark blush on her face because Miroku had been staring at her during the whole song. Sango was about to stand up when Miroku walked over and stood in front of her. Sango stared up at him and Kagome and Inuyasha fought to keep Shippo's eyes hidden. Miroku smiled down at her and Sango blushed a bright pink.  
  
"Miroku I-" Sango began but was cut short when Miroku passed out and landed in her arms. Sango sighed and laid him down on the floor next to her. Kagome smiled and Sango just continued blushing. Kagome decided that it was time for someone else to sing, so that Sango could cool down.  
  
"Who's next?" Kagome asked as she stood up and stopped the machine.  
  
Shippo jumped up and grabbed the book.  
  
"I want to sing next!" He said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok Shippo, pick your song."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the first chapter folks. Please let me know how I did at my first attempt at using a song in a fic. I love feedback. Let me know by pressing that little review button down there. Thanks! Ja~! 


	2. Candy Man?

Hey all! Thank you to all who reviewed this fic. ^___^ Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also exams are over, so now I can hopefully get these chapters up quicker.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co, nor do I own any of the songs used in this fic. I do not own ANYTHING!  
  
~* *~ Song lyrics  
  
~ ~ thoughts  
  
Karaoke can Lead to Strange Things: Chapter 2 Candy Man?  
  
Shippo jumped for joy and snatched the book out of Kagome's hand. She giggled at the young kit's enthusiasm and sat back down near Inuyasha and Sango. Sango's blush had disappeared and she now watched the little kitsune rapidly flip through the songbook. Miroku was still passed out on the floor, swirly-eyed.  
  
The smell of alcohol was still strong in the air. Shippo ignored it, but the smell was getting to Inuyasha. He leaned against the wall lazily and watched the performances with little interest. ~ Stupid monk. That sake smell is still heavy in the air... Damnit what the hell, I feel funny...~ Inuyasha shook his head and sighed.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened when he looked at a song with his favorite word in it. ~ Mmmm... Candy...~  
  
"Did you find a song Shippo?" Kagome asked and Shippo's smile grew bigger.  
  
"Yep, number 55." He told her as he picked up the mike. He almost gagged at the smell coming off it from Miroku's breath, but ignored it as the music began to play out of the machine.  
  
~* Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew,  
Cover it with choc'late and a miracle or two,  
The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can, The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste,  
good,  
Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh,  
Soak it in the sun and make a groovy lemon pie,  
The Candy Man, the Candy Man can, The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste,  
good,  
  
The Candy Man makes everything he bakes satisfying and delicious,  
Now you talk about your childhood wishes, you can even eat the dishes,  
  
Oh, who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream,  
Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream,  
The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can, The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste,  
good,  
  
The Candy Man makes everything he bakes satisfying and delicious,  
Talk about your childhood wishes, you can even eat the dishes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream,  
Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream,  
The Candy Man, the Candy Man can, The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste  
good,  
Yes, the Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world  
taste, good,  
a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man Candy Man, a-Candy Man,  
a-Candy Man Candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man. *~  
  
Kagome and Sango clapped and awed as the song finished and Shippo took a bow. Miroku woke up to all the noise and looked around in a state of confusion.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha muttered and leaned his head down. The smell was still too strong for him, but if he left Kagome would 'sit' him as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"That was fun!" Shippo yelled as he bounced up and down. Kagome turned off the machine and took the microphone and book.  
  
"Who next?" She asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go another chapter. I know it's probably a little short, but what else can you do in a karaoke fic? Hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review, they are greatly appreciated. Ja~! 


	3. This Is Me

Hey all, sorry about how long it's been. Even though it's summer, I still have tons to do between having house work and then outside work. Also I'm going out of town the 10th to the 13th of this month. * sigh* So here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry if these are short, but I will try and make them longer. Oh and thank you to all the people who have reviewed this fic. ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. Nor do I own any of the songs that will be used in this fic.  
  
~* song lyrics *~  
  
[ thoughts ]  
  
Karaoke can Lead to Strange Things: Chap 3: This Is Me  
  
Kagome looked around the room at everyone. Shippo had curled up in a corner after his song and fallen asleep, Miroku was rubbing his head and sitting up, Sango was asking Miroku if he was alright, and Inuyasha was leaning against the wall in his usual position. Kagome sighed and flipped through the book.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome and laughed to himself at how annoyed she looked that no one was paying attention to her. [ She looks cute when she's annoyed.. wait did I just think that? Damn it, it must be the sake. Come to think of it, I feel kind of dizzy... ] Inuyasha swayed a little and heard someone start talking. He looked up to see everyone looking at Kagome.  
  
"Alright, since nobody else is volunteering, I'll go." Kagome announced to the room. Inuyasha watched on as the music began to play and Kagome started to sing and dance to it.  
  
~* This is me (this is me...) this is me  
  
Ah... yeah... (this is me) c'mon...  
  
She stole your heart,  
  
Only did it because she could,  
  
Chewed you up and swapped you around,  
  
That girl never was no good,  
  
Baby I will never do that,  
  
I'll love you faithfully,  
  
But your suspicious mind thinks,  
  
I'm gonna repeat her story,  
  
She's making you crazy,  
  
Making you a wreck,  
  
Making you follow me,  
  
Making me a suspect,  
  
You seem to think I'm playing her game,  
  
Don't you know her name,  
  
That was her, this is me,  
  
We're as different as can be,  
  
She and I we're nothing alike,  
  
You confusing day with night,  
  
That was then, this is now,  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
But you don't know how,  
  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
  
Set you down, can't you see,  
  
That was her (that was her),  
  
And baby this is me (this is me),  
  
(This is me...),  
  
Stop making me feel bad,  
  
I'm the best thing you ever had,  
  
The only thing I'm guilty of,  
  
Is giving you too much love,  
  
(She's making you crazy),,  
  
She's making you crazy,  
  
Making you a wreck,  
  
Making you follow me,  
  
Making me a suspect,  
  
You seem to think I'm playing her game,  
  
Don't you know, don't you know her name,  
  
That was her, this is me (yeah),  
  
We're as different as can be (you gotta know),  
  
She and I are nothing alike (yeah c'mon),  
  
You confusing day with night (day and night),  
  
That was then, this is now (now),  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
But you don't know how,  
  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
  
Set you down, can't you see (see),  
  
That was her (that was her),  
  
And baby this is me (this is me),  
  
(This is me...),  
  
Don't suffocate me, don't misunderstand me,  
  
Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes,  
  
Believe or not, it's in my kiss,  
  
(Don't see things that don't exist),  
  
That was her (yeah) this is me (whoa),  
  
We're as different as can be (yeah c'mon),  
  
She and I are nothing alike (no, no, no, no),  
  
You confusing day with night (oh...),  
  
That was then, this is now (this is now),  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
But you don't know how (you don't know),  
  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
  
Set you down, can't you see (can't you see),  
  
That was her (this is me),  
  
That was her, this is me (oh...),  
  
We're as different as can be (uh... yeah),  
  
She and I are nothing alike (oh, oh),  
  
You confusing day with night (day and night),  
  
That was then, this is now (you're mine now),  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
But you don't know how,  
  
(You don't know how),  
  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
  
(Mess around...),  
  
Set you down, can't you see (c'mon),  
  
That was her (that was her),  
  
And baby this is me (get a grip) *~  
  
Kagome turned off the song as Sango and Miroku clapped. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw him staring at her with a small smile on his lips. She blushed and picked up the songbook. She was about to ask who was next when she heard a loud smack.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango screamed and turned away from Miroku. She got up and walked over to Kagome. "Can I sing a song?"  
  
"Uh.. sure." Kagome said handing the book to Sango's waiting hand. Sango flipped through and looked as though she was thinking. Kagome sat down near Inuyasha and looked at Miroku who was getting up and rubbing his cheek. She then looked over to Inuyasha who was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha replied moving his hand from his eye and placing it back in his sleeve. [ Yeah I'm just dizzy is all, and seeing doubles of everything.. Damn monk just had to bring sake. ] Kagome looked at him worriedly.  
  
"You sure?" She asked again.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Inuyasha stated with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned back to Sango. Sango was still flipping through the pages.  
  
[ This may take awhile. ]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now folks. If you have any suggestions on songs for Sango, let me know please. I've tried but can't think of any. Oh and as always please review. Ja~! 


	4. Turn to You

Hey people Demon Girl here with yet another update. A special thank you to all the reviews I got this time, I really appreciate them. Oh and thank you for the song recommendations. Thank you for this song. On with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
  
~* song lyrics *~  
  
Karaoke can Lead to Strange Things Chapter 4: Turn to You  
  
Sango continued flipping through the book or what seemed like forever which was in fact only five minutes. Kagome yawned as Sango looked over a page, and let her eyes fall closed. Suddenly she heard a hiccup and her eyes shot open. She looked to where the noise had come from and saw Inuyasha with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Did you just hiccup?" Kagome asked, giving him a weird curious look.  
  
"So what if I did?" Inuyasha asked removing his hand only to put it back up as he hiccuped again. Kagome sighed and went back to staring at the inside of her eyelids. She once again opened when she heard Sango.  
  
"Found one!" Sango smiled. She pushed the number into the machine as she had seen Kagome do and the music began to flow out of the machine. She picked up the microphone and began singing with the music.  
  
~* When I'm lost  
  
In the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light,  
  
to light my way,  
  
When I'm scared,  
  
losing ground,  
  
when my world is going crazy,  
  
you can turn it all around,  
  
And when I'm down,  
  
your there  
  
pushing me to the top,  
  
Your always there giving me all you got,  
  
For a chill,  
  
from the song,  
  
for a friend,  
  
for the love to keep me save and warm,  
  
I turn to you,  
  
for the strength to be strong,  
  
for the will to carry on---,  
  
for everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you,  
  
When I lose,  
  
the will to win,  
  
I can reach for you and reach the sky again,  
  
I can do,  
  
anything,  
  
cause your love is so amazing,  
  
that your love inspired me,  
  
and when I need a friend,  
  
your always on my side,  
  
give anything,  
  
and taking me through the night,  
  
For a chill,  
  
from the song,  
  
for a friend,  
  
for the love to keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you,  
  
for the strength to be strong,  
  
for the will to carry on---,  
  
for everything you do,  
  
I turn to you,  
  
For the arm to be my shelter for the rain,  
  
for truth that will never ever change,  
  
For someone to lead on,  
  
for a heart I can rely onto anything,  
  
(you can rely on me),  
  
For the world to,  
  
I can feel to...oh yeah,  
  
I turn to you,  
  
For a chill,  
  
from the song,  
  
for a friend,  
  
for the love to keep me save and warm,  
  
I turn to you,  
  
for the strength to be strong,  
  
for the will to carry on---,  
  
for everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true,  
  
for everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true,  
  
I turn,  
  
to you-oooh,  
  
I turn to you ... *~  
  
The music slowed and stopped as Sango stood with her eyes locked on Miroku. He had a broad smile on his face. She smiled back and then tossed the book onto the floor and went over to sit with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she sat leaning on his shoulder. Kagome looked over at her friends and smiled.  
  
Kagome thought and then mentally sighed to herself. Kagome then got up to get the book when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Inuyasha looking at her with a little red on his cheeks.  
  
"C-Can I sing a song?" He asked quietly, sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Of course you can." Kagome smiled as she handed him the book. He smiled and looked through the book with a now serious expression on his face. Kagome giggled at how cute he looked and then looked over to see Sango and Miroku whispering to each other. She sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok there's the fourth chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, I really couldn't think of anything to put in it. The next chapter is going to be the last, and I already have a song in mind for Inuyasha so now I only will have to type the chapter. Until then people, ja ne~! 


	5. Where

Hey all. Here's the final chapter of this fic. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Now on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. Also I do not own any of the songs in this fic.  
  
~* Song lyrics *~  
  
: Thoughts :  
  
Karaoke Can Lead to Strange Things Chapter 5: Where  
  
Inuyasha flipped slowly through the book looking over each song and it's lyrics. Kagome watched with slight amusement at the thoughtful look on his face. She glanced over at Miroku and Sango. The two were still cuddled up whispering to each other so often. Kagome sighed. : If only I had someone special.but he's in love with another.:  
  
Inuyasha felt a little funny. His mind was yelling at him asking what he was doing, while his heart kept telling him to do this. Needless to say he was listening to his heart. He flipped the page and looked at the song. He read through the lyrics and smiled at them. He looked up to see Kagome staring off into space. : Yes this is the one: he told himself.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, I found one." He said snapping her from her thoughts.  
  
"Ok, what's the number?"  
  
"It's 27." He told her. Kagome nodded and punched in the number. She then handed Inuyasha the microphone and pushed play. She sat back down and watched as the music began and Inuyasha's smooth voice sang perfectly in tune with the rhythm and beat.  
  
~* Where are you going  
  
With your long face pulling down, don't hide away  
  
Like an ocean that you can't see but you can smell  
  
And the sound of the waves crash down  
  
I am no superman  
  
I have no reasons for you  
  
And I am no hero, oh, that's for sure  
  
But I do know one thing  
  
Where you are is where I belong  
  
I do know where you go  
  
Is where I want to be  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Where do you go?  
  
Are you looking for answers to questions under the stars?  
  
If along the way  
  
You are grown weary you can rest with me until  
  
A brighter day and you're OK  
  
I am no superman  
  
I have no answers for you  
  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure  
  
But I do know one thing  
  
Where you are is where I belong  
  
I do know where you go is where I want to be  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Where do you go?  
  
Where do you go?  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Where do you go?  
  
I am no superman, I have no answers for you  
  
I am no hero, oh, that's for sure  
  
But I do know one thing  
  
Where you are is where I belong  
  
I do know where you go  
  
Is where I want to be.  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Where do you go?  
  
Where are you going?  
  
Where?  
  
Let's go.*~  
  
The song finished, and Inuyasha's voice faded out. Miroku and Sango stared in shock of Inuyasha's singing, as Kagome stared confused and stunned. Inuyasha saw her confusion and set down the book and mike. He gracefully walked over and held out his hand to her. She took it and he gently pulled her up and to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her soft brown eyes. She stared back into the golden depths of his eyes and found many emotions in them. She was snapped from her staring when she felt his lips meet hers in a soft gentle kiss. She was shocked but returned the kiss closing her eyes as she did so. Miroku and Sango watched on, smiling at the scene before them.  
  
"Took them long enough, huh Miroku?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Yes, it did." He whispered back. "Just like us."  
  
Sango looked over at him and met his smiling face. She smiled back and kissed him. Miroku kissed back and then they pulled apart. They smiled and turned back to their friends.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Kagome. She stared up with tears in her eyes. He quickly wiped them away with his finger.  
  
"I made you cry." he whispered out, sadness evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled up at him. "I'm just so happy." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his chest and kept her arms tightly wrapped around him. The two stayed like that before finally sitting down and falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it folks, a happy fluff filled ending to this fic. I hope that you enjoyed it, and please review. Ja ne~! 


End file.
